User talk:Wrath022
Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Order of Business page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultraprime2 (talk) 06:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Podcast Just curious if you'll be there for the podcast (Sept. 12th). Excellent. Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? Mega got around to writing it. And thanks! That'd be a great help. :-D :Go here please. ^__^ I think that's a great idea! I like the last two, but I'm not so sure about the first one. Anyone is eligible to figure out the puzzle, so anyone can get the rights. What if a troll got rights and wreaked havoc in chat? >_> If you do want to keep the first prize, I think possibly shortening the time on it would be best. That way, in the case of a troll, the likelihood of someone being present who can stop him/her increases. That's perfect! >:D Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Sick and didn't go to work Was bored. This is for your approval. Glad to have your approval. I'll work on it over the next little while. NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 Interview Come hither! Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D Come hither! TMITM Hey whore, can I expect TMITM soon or should we publish w/o it this month? Flipsy told me you had food poisoning. ( .__.) Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. It's a mass message you filthy whore! I sent it to everybody. >:D Of course you do. ;-D True dat. It comes with the territory. >:D You knew the risks of becoming a Raikoben! And fair warning, in addition to the side effects you're already experiencing: You'll marry two teenage asian girls, you'll divorce them both (or they'll divorce you), your hair will nap up, your dick will grow larger, and you'll spawn so many children that you can't possibly remember them all. >:D Well, I've already got one of those, so go me. >;D 00:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Lmao! See? My genes aren't all bad. ^___^ Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. P.S: If your computer is still broken, you can just ignore this message. Thanks in advance. Hey Wrath. Idk if your computer is fixed yet but if it is, let's Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 Lol, as someone who is currently pulling an another damn all nighter to study for his chem test, his bio lab practical, and his japanese exam, I understand. ^___^ Articles Hey whoreface, when do you think you'll be able to do your articles? :P KK. ^__^ And Reli usually makes and uploads those before hand. If he did't though, I'll contact him and see what's up. :3 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! OOOOOOOOOOO WE GOT US A BAD ASS HERE! Mr. Wrath thinks he's immune to the "no excuses biotches" clause of my message? I outta pimp slap you nigga. ಠ◡ಠ 'Twas a joke, whore. >_> As someone who had a Kanji Test Monday, a Spanish Oral Test today, a Bio Lab practical and a Chem Test tomorrow, Chem lab practical Thursday, an oral presentation in Japanese on Friday, and Finals everyday next week, trust me, I understand. ( .___.) Nah, it's just that I like to take 18-21 hours each semester so that I can take classes that I think are fun (Japanese, Spanish, Gender Studies) and classes that are required for my major (History, Biology (plus Lab), Chemistry (plus Lab)). It really is. I could semi-handle it last semester, but this semester I have a job and my GPA is close to tanking. >_> Lol, no one advised me of this before I got my job. >___< But that's okay, I'm going to quit it next semester. School >>>>>> Job. Fairy I. April Also this. And that is why I love you. :3 Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D :Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview May Go here. Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:43,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. There's no rush. I just want to make sure everyone has everything done before the end of the month. ^___^ My thoughts exactly. :D Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:24,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote-- Reacting React in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. Category:My Bitches' Talk Pages Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React. Jakuwhore is a bitch and made me change the BA for this month because he thinks its too one sided. Its now Juvia vs Cana. Please revote and then yell at Jakuwhore for making you do this.-- 3 words It's Sting's turn! 17:02,7/17/2015 July Hey biotches! It's that time again. Magazine is going live on the 31st, so all of you whores have plenty of time and need to try to have your articles completely finished by then. If you can't, let me know now so I can try to make other arrangements. 22:26,7/21/2015 Battle Arena Vidalus vs Erigor. Go vote. -- Skanks Hey bitches, just sending out a secondary reminder about getting your articles done. I'm going to send out one more before the magazine publishes. :P And again, if for any reason you don't think you'll be able to get yours done this month, contact me '''ASAP. 23:14,7/26/2015 Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published tomorrow, and I have what everyone hasn't done listed below: *Flipsy: You need to do TMITM, React, Battle Arena, and Fairy Interview. *Raven: You need to do your TMITA entry. *Nei-chan: Are we getting Umneilicious this month or nah? *Prime: You need to finish Busted, The Last Pollbender, Technical Updates, your TMITA entry, and Fairy Interview. *Reli: You need to do Contents, all the TMIT images, the ad (if you're doing one), your TMITA entry, Fairy Interview, and React. I don't want the magazine to be late this month (especially since you've all had three reminders), so let's try and get this wrapped up peeps. :P 19:53,7/30/2015 August React Yo, Wrath, react for August if you're gonna be part of the magazine. If not, just let me know. Thanks. 3 words Ultear. 3 words. Pronto ;D 08:25,8/20/2015 Battle Arena August Ikaruga vs Kagura-- Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published in a few days. If you haven't already, get your articles done ASAP. And if you can't do your articles, then please let me know '''now Thanks. :D Skanks Second reminder. The magazine is getting published in two days, and so far the only people who've gotten anything done are Flipsy and Prime. Get to work biotches! :P 3 words Mirajane :3 11:37,9/24/2015 September Time to react in September. Battle Arena September Wendy vs Lucy -- FI September 2015 Please go answer FI September 2015. Remember to do the React too. Thank you. 2nd reminder Today we're supposed to be publishing guys! 3 words for Mira pronto! 21:43,9/30/2015 Check It Out Check it out. :D Second reminder. Do not disappoint me! ಠ_ಠ Update Update :D Stuff Halloween. React and Interview. Moar Notifications Jose vs Keyes-- 3 words Jellal~ 05:46,10/27/2015 Articles Hey guys, Magazine is being published in less than two days. I'd like all the articles done in their entirety by tomorrow (October the 30th) please. And just as a reminder, don't forget to write entries for Battle Arena, Fairy Interview, and React. *gives Wrath a cookie* Articles End of the month is like a day or two away peeps. :P Battle Arena November Silver vs Mystogan -- This month React and interview. Thanks in advance. Zeref Go! 18:29,11/30/2015 3 WORDS FROSCH 12:50,1/30/2016 Oh, I didn't know... ( ._.) thanks anyway though!! 14:52,1/30/2016 March react Here it is. :also this. Publish Magazine's all done. If you can just do the Interview, Rai gave me the OK to tell you that you can publish it if you're free, since he's at work. :If you're doing it and I'm still awake, let me know and I'll help out. Articles Hey guys, this is just another reminder about your articles. Two more days before the mag is published. April Interview here. React React in April. Articles Articles bitches. May React and interview.